


The training session

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Undertale OS series [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, dancer!Muffet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: "Dearie, dearie, dearie…" she hummed with a playful look. "You may have hired us, but a session is still a performance. And a performance is not free!~" she added, winking with two of her eyes.





	The training session

When he arrived at the theater, she was already in the middle of a routine, surrounded by her army of spiders. Her playful smile exposed her fangs as she gave her instructions, moving her six arms to the fast, almost spicy rhythm of the music. The countless arachnids flooding the stage followed her at an inhuman pace, hanging by their threads in a hypnotizing ballet of webs tirelessly doing and undoing themselves. Muffet had talent for sure, she knew how to draw attention where she wanted it, even though it was only training, you could only feel tiny before the dancer's perfect synchronization. It was definitely a good idea to hire her to do the first part of his show.

A satisfied smile on his lips, Mettaton waited for the end of the number to interrupt the session with a metallic clap that made the young woman turn to the backstage door where he was standing. "Bravo, bravo, what a performance! Our public will be ex-ta-tic!"

Muffet frowned without losing her cheerful expression. "Thank you, but this is a private training session."

"Oh, but darling, this is my theater!" The robot pretended to feel offended. Muffet glanced at her cousins who climbed back into their webs to rest while she took care of the uninvited guest. Her dance shoes clicked on the wooden stage as she walked to him without losing her little smile full of fangs.

"Dearie, dearie, dearie…" she hummed with a playful look. "You may have hired us, but a session is still a performance. And a performance is not free!~" she added, winking with two of her eyes.

"Oh, but what a fool I am! I don't have my wallet!" exclaimed Mettaton. Then he posed dramatically and the stage manager felt like he had to aim a spotlight at him. "How will I ever get myself out of this trap? How will I not end up in this vile greedy dancer's fangs? Oh, but I think I have an idea!" He stood up and sent a charming look at Muffet who did an excellent job hiding her admiration under her devilish smile. "I could pay with a kiss!"

"A kiss?" Muffet raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Even from you, I doubt a kiss would be en…" She stopped when Mettaton bent down onto her from the heights of the stilts he called his high heels, and pressed surprisingly soft lips on hers. It wasn't bad, and when he slightly opened his mouth, implicitly asking for a permission, Muffet didn't think before agreeing to let him taste her poisonous fangs.

When he broke the kiss, she was short of breath and had a dreamy look. "One right now and another after a little private show. What do you say?" Innocently offered the star.

Muffet pretended to think for a second but her bright purple cheeks gave away her thoughts. "Girls! We are taking this from the top!"


End file.
